criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Explosion of the Heart
An Explosion of the Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 106th case of the game and the 14th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Church Valley, district of Fario. Plot Following a shocking discovery that some rebels want to take down Church Valle reeve Katie Howard, Barb and the player quickly went to her office to inform and move her to a safe house but once they arrive the door were open. The team entered her office and found that they came too late as someone already shot her multiple times in a heart. The team quickly found that Katie was a friend with Phoebe Young, a killer of Duncan Young who now became a nun. The team soon after found more reasons to suspect priest Brother Hooper, but also businessman Reginald Collier. After Matilda finished the autopsy of Katie's body she said that the killer celebrated her dead by eating a ginger over her dead body, causing some juices and crumpet to fall into the bullet wounds. She also said that Katie is probably killed by a shotgun. Mid-investigating, Sandy went to inform the team that while patrolling the scene she fell into the hole that lead to a secret temple. After searching the temple they found that Dillan Sullivan, local weirdo knew about the location. They also back to the Church to talk with Phoebe after restoring a holy writing of forgetting and forgiving. Phoebe explained that life with her brother was a God's challenge and that she passes it by killing the devil but that the victim had richer past than her and that her money influence her hit harder. They also found reason to suspect her personal assistant Lion Fox. In the next steps on investigation, the player discovered a threat Reginald wrote for the victim. Reginald told the team that he was sick of her trying to be a modern Jesus of the people and that was obviously for her regime to stop, but how she didn't want to stop he decided to threat her. Diego and the player approached Brother Hooper once again after discovered that she represented the death of Katie on the mural. He explained that the victim was the worst district reeve he ever saw and that she wanted to cut some money for the Church services. Upon returning to the station, Julian appeared with a black eye telling the team that amazing fight just happening at the ancient temple. The team went back under the ground where they found that Dillan and Reginald fight. They quickly separate them and told Sandy to take them to the custody while they search a place again. Once they discovered a mysterious, possible threatening letter written by Lion they went to speak to him. He laughed, saying that the letter isn't a threat but a way of their communication, telling the player that he and Katie were in a zone of forbidding love. The player also discovered a blood can and Dillan's blood on it. Dillan said that his blood end up there because the victim tried to assassin him multiple times, sometimes sending ninjas and samurais and also Reginald. With the last missing evidence found the team went to detain Lion Fox. Upon confessing that he killed Katie, he said that he just couldn't watch her rule over the district. He said that she led Church Valley into disaster and that he couldn't let her to make Church Valley even poorer that already is. He explained how she never wants to modernize the district telling that the district need to stay on the path of that already is for over 20 years. He told the team that he somehow handled her but that picture about her changed how much people started to starve because how Katie rejected every funds from the city hall. He also said that Katie saw herself as a new god who would lead the city into the religious golden age but how he said that was far from the truth as many instability raised inside the district with many sects and rebel groups ready to burn district to the ground. He explained that he tried to use mind games and with threating letters made her into changing her mind, but that his plan failed. Seeing to other option he decided to take the law into his own hands and took his shotgun and approaches her while she was alone in her office whee he shot full ammunition into her heart to end her tyranny once for all. On the trial, Judge Lawson sentenced him to 27 years in jail for all his crimes. Back to the station the team still needed to find more about that "LUMIA" thing. Barb then approached and said that The Truth, a weird old man talked something about LUMIA when they interrogated him while investigating dead of ex-tech expert. Diego said that she and the player can go there and question him more about that. The Truth told the player with twitching eye that LUMIA is a strange organization that are descents of a Lucifer himself sent here to speared the evil and sins all over the population of the world. For the end he mentioned that about 40 years ago LUMIA members used to hang out near main Church who was very abandon at that time. With the new lead, Barb and the player went to the church where the player found a banner that end up having a very strange writing. Upon finishing the analyze Jason informed the team that the writing is a text that mentions ultimate sacrifices, spreading fear and strange almost in every line mentioning a reeve of Church Valley. The team back to Katie's office to search and found an old picture that John examined closer. He said that the picture is from a secret cult meeting of Illuminated Minds and that the two main leading figures who hold a five-year-old Katie are Mason and Gertrude Dupont, parents of Scarlett Wong, a financial manager the team met in a previous district. They went to Scarlett to find more. Scarlett said that her family was for generation in cult until the player came a yeah ago and destroyed it once for all. She also said that her parents wanted her to grow up freely and more away from the organization who would kept her a prisoner, so they gave her to her mother's distant cousin Ling Zhing-Wong who raised her. Before they went Barb asked her why she has a badge with "LUMIA" on it, on what she said that the bank company she work for is named LUMIA and that it has nothing to do with actual LUMIA Cult. As they exit her office Barb told the player that she don't trust her, mostly because they never mentioned LUMIA Cult. In the meantime, Leonidas Lupo came to the station wanting a help from the team. With Mia's assistance to the player they listed to him. He said that while passing through the district to get to the university campus he saw a strange man how gets out some cages from the van near the secret temple entrance, but also that his hands were covered in blood. Mia and the player agreed to help him and told him to not worry as they will inspect the situation. After swapping the old template once again they discovered a wooden board with locks and after unlocking they got another secret door to open. After finishing opening, Mia and the player found a unknown animal, covered in blood and with a stab wound. The team quickly took the animal to Matilda who with help of her friend Nathan Pandit successfully cleaned the wound. Nathan also told the team that the animal they bring is a rare specie of a fox and that the fur of that fox is very expensive and needed at the black market. Also Matilda gave the player strange pieces she found inside the fox' fur. After restoring they discovered that the pieces are actually a spy cam and when Madion finished with the analyzes, she said that she found a match. She showed a footage of Nigel Littlevein, a shady man from Winter Fields how puts some foxes and birds into cages and then into a strange truck leading them at unknown direction. The team went to his house where they arrested him for illegal trafficking of animals. During his interrogation he slipped that he didn't do this on his own but that someone requested him a fresh animal blood from a rare animals and offered money that he couldn't reject. when question who's the mysterious person he shrugged, saying that he didn't left a name but that voice was from a man. When they finished everything, the team still needed to reveal a three mysteries. First was how Lena Lovato's account was full of money, what is Pyrotinum and what is LUMIA. Their theorizing was cut by a postman who came to deliver a gift for the player in which was just an address of abandon warehouse and behind was just "HELP". With no second to lose, Barb and the player went to the abandon warehouse sector where they witnessed... Summary 'Victim' * Katie Howard (Shot in heart multiple times) 'Murder Weapon' * Shotgun 'Killer' * Lion Fox Suspects PYoungC14SFB.png|Phoebe Young BHooperSFB.png|Brother Hooper RCollierSFB.png|Reginald Collier DSullivanC14SFB.png|Dillan Sullivan LFoxSFB.png|Lion Fox Quasi-Suspect(s) TTruthQSFB.png|The Truth SWongQSFB.png|Scarlett Wong LLupoQC14SFB.png|Leonidas Lupo NLittleveinQSFB.png|Nigel Littlevein Killer's Profile * The Killer visits solarium. * The Killer eats ginger. * The Killer uses chalk. * The Killer wears bandana. * The Killer has scarab brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Katie's Office (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Rosary; Victim identified: Katie Howard) *Examine Broken Rosary (Result: Rosary; New Suspect: Phoebe Young) *Speak to Phoebe Young about the victim (New Crime Scene: Church) *Investigate Church (Clues: Prayer Book, Bloody solarium ticket, Briefcase) *Examine Prayer Book (Result: Name; New Suspect: Brother Hooper) *Examine Bloody solarium ticket (Result: Blood) *Examine Briefcase (Result: R COLLIER; New Suspect: Reginald Collier) *Question Brother Hooper about that victim. *Return briefcase to Reginald Collier. *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer visits solarium) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats ginger) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Temple (Clues: Torn papyrus, Locked folder, Mona Lisa) *Examine Torn Papyrus (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map (Result: Map of the Temple: New Suspect: Dillan Sullivan) *Examine Locked Folder (Result: Digital Picture Frame) *Examine Mona Lisa (Result: Secret writing) *Question Dillan about his map (Profile Updated: Dillan eats ginger) *Ask Phoebe Young why he meant with her writing (Profile Updated: Phoebe eats ginger) *Analyze Digital Picture Frame (06:00:00; New Suspect: Lion Fox) *Question Lion Fox about her relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Lion goes to solarium and eats ginger; New Crime Scene: Altar) *Investigate Altar (Clues: Broken frame, Victim's pin, Cryptex) *Examine Broken frame (Result: Religious mural) *Examine Victim's pin (Result: White powder) *Examine Cryptex (Result: Threat) *Question Brother Hooper why he made a mural of the victim (Profile Updated: Brother Hooper goes to solarium and eats ginger) *Analyze White powder (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses chalk; Profile Updated: Phoebe uses chalk; Brother Hooper uses chalk) *Analyze Threat (12:00:00) *Question Reginald about his threat for the victim (Profile Updated: Reginald goes to solarium, eats ginger and uses chalk) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Ancient Statue (Clues: Stack of letters, Bullet shells, Bloody can) *Examine Stack of letters (Result: Mysterious Latter) *Examine Bullet shells (Result: Dirt) *Examine Blood Can (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood (Result: Dillan's blood) *Ask Lion about the possible threating letter (Profile Updated: Lion uses chalk) *Ask Dillan about the blood on the can. *Analyze Dirt (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Bloody Desk) *Investigate Bloody Desk (Clues: Shotgun, Smashed phone; Murder Weapon Classified: Shotgun) *Examine Shotgun (Result: Fibers) *Examine Smashed Phone (Result: Phone) *Analyze Fibers (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears bandana) *Analyze Phone (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears scarab brooch) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Awaken Sins 2! Awaken Sins 2 *Question The Truth about LUMIA *Investigate Church (Clues: Red Banner) *Examine Red Banner (Result: Result: Weird writings) *Analyze Weird writings (03:00:00) *Investigate Katie's Office (Clues: Old Faded Photo) *Examine Old Faded Photo (Result: Old picture) *Analyze Old Picture (09:00:00) *Ask Scarlett Wong why her parents attend the secret cult meeting (Reward: Triangle tattoo) *See what Leonidas Lupo has to say (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Secret Temple (Clues: Wooden Board) *Examine Wooden Board (Result: Secret Door) *Examine Secret Door (Result: Wounded Animal) *Analyze Wounded Animal (09:00:00) *Examine Strange pieces (Result: Spy Cam) *Analyze Spy Cam (03:00:00) *Arrest Nigel Littlevein for illegal animal tracking (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Church Valley (SFB)